Haunted
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: It felt like a distant memory for the now slumbering soul. Awakening from a well deserved sleep from all the 'paranormal' events in Room 302, Henry Townshend felt different from how he previously felt. Post 21 Sacrements ending. WalterxHenry Yaoi R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

__**A\N: Hi, this is DissidiaLord98. I know I haven't done an Author's Note yet in any of my stories, but right now I am going to start. This is my first SH fic involving this pairing so be nice and let me know how I did and how you liked it. If not, at least I tried.**

__**Note: As you can see, I useed snip-its from the lyrics of the four songs from Silent Hill 4 in the beginning of each chapter. I myself don't own Silent Hill, Konami does. I wish, but its not to be. *sigh* Enjoy!**

_**Haunted**_

**Chapter 01104: A Bloody Memory**

_'Not again, not again, not again, this dream I can't awake. What is real, what is real, what is real, it's getting hard for me to take.  
>What I need, what I need, what I need, a little somethin' I rely and the white sugar gently hides me.<em>

_Oh the sweet sugar saves me, it's the room that confines me...Confines me...Sweet sugar.'_ ~From SH4's 'Tender Sugar'~

It felt like a distant memory for the now slumbering soul. Awakening from a well deserved sleep from all the 'paranormal' events in Room 302, Henry Townshend felt different from how he previously felt. Slowly and carefully, he got up from the floor to scan his surroundings. Something didn't feel right to Henry, the air felt like it was tainted with darkness; making it a bit hard to breathe. He looks around the room more closely, realizing that the walls, doors and some other things were rusty with a few stains of blood. This kind of scenery was awfully familiar to Henry almost immmediately. He realized he was still in Room 302, but how the surrounding looked made him a bit stressed.

"What...The..Hell? I'm back in my room? Something doesn't feel right, am I still in a dream?" Henry questioned to himself. He begins to walk down the hall to see if the rest of the room was in the same rusted condition as the hallway. As he continued down the hall, he soon hears the door open, revealing a brownish-blonde short haired child wearing a striped dark blue shirt walking towards the couch. Henry couldn't believe this, but he's seen this child before. As he slowly drew closer, he heard the child speak, maybe to an imaginary friend. However, it didn't seem the case to Townshend. "...I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way...I wanna stay here with you forever. I'm home, mom," the child said, snuggling up to the couch.

Henry finally arrives to the living room and spotted the little boy, curious of what is going on. He decided to not bother the child, because he appeared to be asleep on the cushioning of the rust fashioned couch. 'What is going on? What is he doing here? Wha-' Henry's thought was cut off by the radio playing the news on a station. A sillquet of a tall man with long neck length hair stood in front of the radio, listening to every detail of what was transpiring. "This just in with the breaking news. Two tragic deaths have accured in the same complex as of Richard Braintree in the South Ashfield Heights Apartment Complex," said the newscaster.

'Eileen...Is she still alive?' thought Henry. He soon remembered about Eileen, who was assualted by the phantom serial killer, but the child interfered to save her. He wondered if she's still alive. The newscaster then reveals the big details that will soon haunt the poor man for an eternity. "One of the victims, Miss Eileen Galvin, was rushed to the hospital at St. Jeromes, but was pronounced dead upon arrival," said the newscaster. Henry froze in shock, then realized something that could've contibuted to this. During the battle against the conjurer and the ghost, there was a machine in the blood pool that was made to kill; plus Eileen was walking towards it in a type of trance.

He fell to his knees, torn apart on the inside of his neighbor's death that he tried to prevent, but he couldn't in time. He didn't save her in time and this was the only thing that tore him up from the inside of his failure to prevent another death. The more shocking news was yet to come. "On that very same day a few hours later, a body was discovered inside Room 302. The body was disfigured and chopped up enough to render the victim unidentifiable. According to the superintendent, Frank Sunderland, the only occupant in 302 was twenty-eight year old Henry Townshend. All the police have to comment on this matter was that they have assumed that the disfigured body is Townshend's til proven otherwise," said the newscaster in detail.

"No...I'm right here...I'm still here. I haven't been chopped up. What the hell is going on?" gasped Henry, not believing what the newscaster said about the second victim. The man in the shadows spots Henry a few feet away where he stood, turning to face him with a crazed smirk on his face. "Aww...Mother brought you back to us, Reciever of Wisdom. Did you hear the news? They found you in your room, torn to pieces and not able to be identified," the man said, waving a steel pipe in his left hand.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" questioned Henry. "Your room? You mean 'our' room. I have awaken Mother at last, finally finishing the 21 Sacrements. We are finally together as one big family," the man responded. He then steps into the light of the room, revealing his full appearance. The man was garbed in a navy bright blue trenchcoat and tannish yellow pants. His neck length hair was dark blonde. He looks at Henry and gave a wicked smile.

"Welcome home, Henry," the man replied. Townshend's jaw dropped and all his breath was sucked out of him. Standing right before him was a ghost he just killed not too long ago. It was none other than the phantom serial killer, Walter Sullivan. "No..No...I killed you! I killed you! How are you alive?" screamed Henry.

"Let's just say it was a case of 'coming full circle'. You made me mortal as soon as you putted that cord into my monstrous self and pierced eight spears into it. You killed me and now I have become a ghost once again. Its all coming full circle and I have finally finished what I started. We are going to be roommates in this building for the remainder of time...Together," replied Walter, smirking at Townshend in the process. "No...I'm not a damn ghost! I'm still here! I'm not going to be stuck with you here. This is just a dream!," said Henry, believing still that all this was just a simple dream. He rushes towards the main door, hearing voices and sirens on the other side.

Henry opens the door and walks out of 302, realizing that he was in the real world. He spots all the other occupants of the apartment complex permenantly leaving and the superintendent, Frank Sunderland, on a stretcher clinging to his chest. "I'm not staying here for another second. With those murders here, I rather move somewhere else than stay here," said one of the occupants to another. "First Richard; then Eileen; and now that poor young man in 302...I don't want to be next!" said the other occupant.

"Hey! I'm right here! I'm okay, look! I'm not dead!" Henry shouted out to the people, waving his arms in the air to get their attention. To his shock, no one saw him. "What's going on? Why aren't they looking towards me?" Henry asked himself out loud. He walks in front of another occupant of the complex to stop her, but what Henry found out next was beyond belief and purely shocking. He stood there to stop her to just talk and ask questions, the woman actually walks through him like mist, shocking poor Henry to the core as he discovered that people could walk through him, like as if he was a ghost.

"What the hell? Wha...What just happened?" questioned Henry. Within a few more minutes the entire complex became silent and abandoned, devoid of life. Henry looked at his hands in pure horror, trying to hold onto his sanity from what just happened. Without his knowledge, Walter walks towards him with something to say. "They can't see us. We're nothing but ghosts now. Accept it, Henry...You're dead and you're bound here for the remainder of time. You are dead, Henry...You're a ghost, just like me," said Walter, telling him the hard truth to the twenty-eight year old. The child from 302 comes out to the two, the younger apparition of Walter, and grabs hold of the older Walter's left leg.

"No...No...I'm not no damn ghost!" growled Henry, "No..This is a dream...This is just a dream...Why won't I wake up?" "Henry...You are dead. You heard the news on the radio and its true. Accept the one truth, Townshend...Accept it. Death took you," said Walter, still telling him that he had died in 302.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" screamed Henry, moving towards the main door out of the appartment complex. As he approaches the door, Walter calls out to him, "You can't leave! You're bound here as an earthbound spirit!" Townshend didn't hear Sullivan and went through the door, but instead of going outside, he was back into the apartment on the first floor. Instead of the normal environment that first surrounded him before, it was rusty with blood stains, cobwebs, and abnormal features. This felt like a unlikely return to the Apartment World of one of Walter's Otherworlds. Shoken to the core by pure fear and shock, Henry gives out a shout.

"No! No!" he screamed out, eyes wide open with pure fear. It actted like deja vu to him, as if all the events from being trapped in his room and the attempts to escape Walter was all flooding back to him. Henry runs up to the third floor, with no control of his mind and reasoning aside for the moment. Walter soon walks through the doors, spoting Henry running up the stairs. "Henry! Let us help you! Your're delusional and upset," Walter called out, allowing his younger self to hold onto his coat. Little Walter was worried for Henry as well.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Townshend, "This has got to be a nightmare...It all has to be a dream!" "He's heading to Room 303...He'll be hurt even more if he goes there," said Little Walter. The older apparition nodded in agreement and the two rush up towards the third floor after Henry, hoping to calm him enough for them to heal the tortured soul. With no control over his body, Henry continues to run up the stairs to the third floor. Now arriving on floor three, he rushes through the door and makes his way to Room 303, the very room Eileen was in during and before the whole situation involving the phantom serial killer. He finally spots a door with '303' on it and almost immediately rushes in. wondering if this was all just a bad dream. Henry enters the room slowly and quietly, remembering the scene trapped in his mind from this very room.

He could remember the scene very vividly. Eileen was sprawled out on the floor from an attack with the numbers '20121' on her back, bleeding and wounded from the ghost's attack, but the child version of Sullivan interfered and saved her for only a bit til she died by the machine in the blood pool. Blood of the fight was still stained on the floor and the room was disshuffled. Lightly shaking in shock and gawking at the room's interior, Henry falls onto his knees in sadness. At that same moment, all emotions surged through the man's heart; making him shout out in pure sadness of someone he was trying to protect. "Eileen!" Henry screamed out, slumping forward to the ground. He cries heavily onto his white long sleeved over-shirt like jacket. He sobbed in remorse, not knowing that one of the two Walters walked into the room, "Why? Why is this happening?" The older apparition stood still for a bit, til Henry heard his footsteps.

With tears still streaming down his hazel eyes, he looks at the older Walter and stood up. A surge of another emotion overtook Townshend, an emotion that he had never shown to the serial killer that was well hidden inside. It was an emotion of rage and the instict to attack the one that killed Eileen. "You killed her...You killed her...You bastard!" Henry roars out, lashing out at the serial killer. He takes his hands and tries to strangle the phantom, amazingly touching him like a solid human. Henry's attent was to kill the murderer that killed Eileen. Walter fought off the attack with stregnth, pushing Henry to the ground. "Your surrounded by delusions. Let us help you," said Walter.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you exactly how you killed her!" Henry roared once more. He grabs hold of the serial killer and rams him out of the room, giving him enough room to run off to better arm himself. Henry finds a steel pipe and takes hold of it as a weapon. "Murderer!" Henry yelled out, swinging the steel pipe at Walter, but with speed, the killer dodges it. Henry didn't stop, he continued to swing the pipe as hard as he could.

"Henry stop! Stop!" the child called out. The older appartition grabs hold of the man attacking him, causing Henry to drop the weapon he had. Henry then began to beat his fists on the blonde while he tried to kick him, growling out 'You murdrer!' in a chant. He begins to run out of energy, struggling less and less as the older apparition held onto Henry to make sure he didn't hurt himself from the struggle. Tears continued to stream down the man's eyes, crying from the regret he always harbored at the final battle against the monster corpse and the phantom when Eileen walked towards the machine, ending her life before he could save her. The child walked towards the crying Henry and hugged his head, as if trying to calm him from his distress.

"Eileen! I'm sorry, Eileen!...I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry!" cried Henry, hoping that Eileen's ghost heard him. The two Walters stayed with him til he cried himself to sleep, allowing the older Walter to carry him back to Room 302. The two returns to the room of which they originated from, taking the upset slumbering Henry with them so he could rest and hope to help explain the whole situation of why he is a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02104: The Time for Healing**

_'Out of my head and I don't know what I found. Over and over I feel it break me down. _

_On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper. Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain.  
>No compassion, nothing matters, my resistence is waiting like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death' <em>_ ~From SH4's 'Your Rain'~_

Room 302 became absolutely quiet after the struggle incident from earlier. In the living room area of the room, Little Walter was playing around with a newly bought toy plane. The older apparition kept a watchful eye on his younger apparition like a parent, making sure that he didn't hurt himself during playtime. Inside the bedroom, Henry continued to slumber in his own bed. He shifted to his left side under the covers, suddenly picking up the bulletin news on the radio of current events. He slowly opens his eyes, wondering what the radio from the living room has to tell him today. "Strange events have been occuring in Room 302 of South Ashfield Heights Appartment complex that seemed to be of what people are claiming to be of a 'Supernatrual' source," said the newswoman on the radio.

Henry began to fully awaken, listening more to what the radio had to play. "While the superintendent was investigating the room a day after the discovery of a male body, he claims that he felt something holding his chest, manifesting into heart attack-like symptoms. It was a grace of God that there were others with him and called the paramedics. A few days before, few of the policemen felt the same thing and a massive headache, as if 'something' near was doing this while they were investigating what had happened to the victim. This just in, all the other tenants of the appartment complex have just suddenly left the area due to the murders of three of their own. A small clue of a sudden connection to the Sullivan cases was spotted on a cut off section of the victim's neck severing the connection with head and body. There were numbers that read '2..11..21..' Twenty One out of Twenty One," the newswoman continued.

Immediately, Henry snaps awake with anxiety. With a shakey hand, he begins to feel around his neck for any cuts that either healed, or were previously inflicted. To his horror, he began to feel some cut-like markings on his neck. Panic began to set in and he had to investigate this further. Out in the living room, Little Walter began to jump on the couch like any typical child with his toy plane. The older Walter heads to his younger apparition and grabs hold of him, making sure to not let him fall. "Now now...I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Mother wouldn't like that at all," he said, placing the child on the floor. As soon as he said that, he heard the bedroom door open and close, and the same with the bathroom door acroos the hall.

"Hmmm...He's awake now," said Walter. His younger apparition cheered and jumped like a child, just as he heard this from his older self. Henry examined the bathroom, appearing back to normal with the tiles replaced and the big hole that was as big as the Halo of the Sun gone and vanished. With a normal mirror to look at other than the one that was broken before, Henry began to examine his neck. Through the mirror, Townshend spots the cuts in full view, but the patterns of the cuts was what caught his attention. The pattern looked awfully familiar, they looked like numbers. To his shock, they were numbers and they were carved into his neck. Henry examined the numbers carefully and realized that the numbers the radio read out earlier were in his flesh.

'21121' was carved into his neck. Twenty-One out of Twenty-One. With the other victims of Walter Sullivan, this pattern was used from 01121 to 21121. He was the final victim, the Reciever of Wisdom, and Walter had won. A surge of anger washed over Townshend, his fist clenching on the sink for what Sullivan did to him. His breathing began to quicken and deepen, breathing through gritted teeth as the rage soon manifested in his hazel eyes. As the child manifestation of Walter walked around his older self, They soon hear Henry yell out in rage, "WALTER! What have you done to me!" A shatter of glass was heard in the bathroom.

"Uh, oh...Time to get a new mirror. Get behind the stand for cover, he is as angy as ever," said Walter. The child gave a nod and went to the kitchen, hiding behind the stand that seperated the living room and the kitchen from Henry's upcoming wrath. Heading towards the scene in a rage, Henry was aiming his hatred at the serial killer for carving numbers into his neck and chopping him up into pieces. He gets close to Walter and grabbed the collar of his coat, pulling him closer to his face. "What did you do to me? Chopping me up into little pieces wasn't good enough and you want to disfigure me!" roared Henry.

"You're upset...You need to settle down. Of course I did, all my other victims had numbers carved on them. I wanted it to be somewhere I haven't tried, so I used your neck before I dismembered you," whimpered Walter, "You're angry and confused because you found out you are a ghost like us. You need guidence."

"Shut the hell up! I am not going to be like you. If I have to delve into dark magic...I will be restored and there's no way you're going to stop me," growled Henry, somehow blurting something out that didn't make any sense. It seems Henry's anger is clouding his judgement, making him say things that wasn't true, or inconceivable "Townshend, Townshend...You're insane. Death is permenant. Once you die, you can never come back to life. That is the true law of the grand design," said Walter.

"Then how did you come back? Huh? If that's the grand design; then explain why we're still here! You killed me and all the others, trapping us here as if we were prisoners! Why won't you let us go!" yelled Henry. Before he could pull a punch on the killer, the child came out of hiding to stop the scene. With the sound of his footsteps, Henry turned to face the child. The two locked eye contact for a few minutes, wondering what they were reading from each other's mind. Henry then lets go of Walter's coat collar, realizing that he couldn't hurt the older apparition of Walter infront of the younger apparition. He storms off to the bathroom, hoping to hide his emotions from the other two, but it was all in vain and they began to fear the worst for their new friend.

Henry enters the bathroom and slams the door closed, leaning into the door with his back. He soon falls onto his knees with extreme sadness, kneeling down in front of the shards of glass from the mirror he broke in his rage. Under his own breath, he whimpered out, "..I'm alone...No one can see me, everyone left the appartments, Eileen is gone...I'm dead and all alone. Please God...Don't do this to me. Why have you forsaken me? I didn't do anything wrong in my life, did I?" His sight then turns to a large piece of one of the glass shards, thinking of something drastic and harmful. This thought continues to plague the poor man as he shakingly reached for the shard.

Slowly, he holds onto the shard and shakingly stares at it with both eyes, trying to push the harmful thoughts out of his brain. 'No...I can't do this, even though I'm already dead...I don't want to do this, but there's nothing left for me now...Why am I thinking like this?' thought Henry. As he continued to look at the shard, he didn't realize that the bathroom door opened and closed, revealing the younger Walter looking at the scene with innocent eyes, "Henry..." Immediately, the man turns to the child, shocked that he's looking at him at a time like this. Henry didn't want to scare the child, but he's mostly scaring himself with scary thoughts.

"What are you doing? Please don't go...We would be sad if you left," said Little Walter, somehow understanding the situation at hand. "I don't have anything else to live for. Your older self took my life, the things I planned in the future is ruined, because of my death...I have nothing left but a lonely afterlife...I understand you didn't want anything to do with the 21 Sacrements, but I don't think I'm worth anything anymore," an upset Henry replied, trying to fight the urge to harm himself; even as a ghost.

"But I don't want you to go...Remember when we first met in the forest? You were a nice person. If only I was able to protect you and Eileen better, this wouldn't have happened," Little Walter replied. Henry's eyes widened, this little boy doesn't want him to go like this? Tears began to stream down the man's hazel eyes as the child continued his vigil on Henry. "Don't go...I want you to stay with us and Mother...So you don't have to be alone anymore," the child said to Henry, trying to cheer him up. This was the moment that Henry killed the urge to harm himself with the shard of glass, realizing that maybe there was something out there for a ghost like him.

"Help me," whimpered Henry, dropping the shard of glass to the floor. He soon falls to the floor in front of the child, crying in complete sadness as he letted all his remorse out. As sweet as a young boy, Little Walter kneels down to the brown haired man and gives him a gentle hug, hoping that it would calm him down. In response, Henry responds with a gentle hug of his own, wrapping his right available arm around the boy. As the two hugged one another, the older apparition of Walter opens the door, spotting the scene before him. The second Walter joins in and tries to calm Townshend, pushing away the glass shards with his feet. For at least five minutes, they remained together within the bathroom, waiting til Henry was calm enough to move him to another room.

The day turns to night in the real world around the South Ashfield Heights complex, the sun soaked in red as it setted in the horizon in the color of bright blood. Henry laid down back in his old bedroom, resting from his traumatic event. With his eyes closed in a slumber, visions begin to flood his mind. The visions were very familiar to him, showing him the past events he observed before during his time roaming the Otherworlds in his room. All the visions showed him was the last nineteen victims Walter killed as a ghost, attempting to complete the 21 Sacrements. Even though Henry didn't know the first fifteen; except the phantom journalist, Joseph, he quickly met sixteen through nineteen through the Otherworlds.

The first was Cynthia, a woman with a Spanish accent he met in the Subway World. They tried to find the exit out of the Subway, but Cynthia soon became victim number sixteen; stabbed repeatedly with the numbers '16121' carved on the top of her right breast. She dies, right in Henry's arms as he watched her take her last breath, thinking all this was just a nightmare. The second was Jasper, a young man Henry met in the Forest World who loved chocolate milk. The two investigated the Wish House, wondering what the people there were up to with the orphans, but a terrible tragedy soon took place. Upon hearing Jasper's screams, Henry searches for him, finding the poor man lit on fire while holding a stick of candles.

As he was burning to death with the numbers of '17121' scratched into his chest either by his own hands or someone else, his last words was that he found who the 'nosey guy' was talking about, the devil. He soon falls over in flames, dead from the massive burns. He became victim seventeen by the burning fire. The third was Andrew DeSalvo, a guard in the Water Prison World and also the one keeping an eye on the orphans at the orphanage. Before wandering off alone, he says that one of the children, Walter Sullivan, was into what the cults were doing; especially the 'Descent of the Holy Mother'. Henry soon finds him again, dead in the murky water and with the numbers of '18121' carved into his gut. He was victim number eighteen within his own prison.

Within the Building World, Henry comes across Richard Braintree, the occupant in the same apartment complex as he. Braintree begins to question on what's going on and ponders that if Henry is also in this hellish world involving a hole; then this could mean that there is something wrong with the entire building. 'I'm getting the hell out of here,' was what Braintree said to Henry before the two splited, but Henry told him to 'Keep an eye out for a kid'. As the twenty-eight year old continued to navigate through the Building World, he catches a glimpse of Richard holding his revolver, along with the younger apparition of Walter in the same elevator. Henry soon finds Richard again, but this time it was at the moment of his death.

He was being electrocuted in an electric chair. Henry tried to free him, but the coursing electircity was enough to hurt his hands. Only the child was a sole witness. Before Richard died, he said, 'That's... No... Kid... It's... The... 11121... Man'. '19121' was carved into his forehead, making him the nineteenth victim to the phantom, Walter Sullivan. Eileen was number twenty inside the Apartment World, found beaten and bloodied on the floor in Room 303. She was Henry's next door neighbor. Before the attack happened, she was getting ready to head to a party before Walter showed up and attacked, but thanks to the intervention of Walter's younger apparition; she was saved long enough to get to the hospital. After this, Henry recieves a card of a demon, called a 'Succubus Talisman;' using it in a combination of the placards of 'Temptation', 'Source', 'Watchfulness', and 'Chaos'.

This opened the hole to a new world, the Hospital World. He awakes in one of the emergency rooms, spoting the man in the coat doing some kind of exploratory surgery, or organ removing on a extremely pale woman on an operating table. Henry began to panic, but before he could do anything, the older apparition of Walter spotted him, with blood splattered on his face and ends of his sleeves. He continues to move towards Townshend, but luckly Henry got the hell out of there before the coated man got a chance to gut him like a fish. Henry explores the twisted hospital, wondering if Eileen was still alive, or safe and recovering. He makes it to the second floor, finding her safe and alive. Henry explained everything that is going on, hoping that she would believe him.

The two travel through the hospital, believing that if they go to the 'deepest part of him' as Joesph said through a note, then they can be saved. Through the Subway World to the Apartment World, the pair encounters the ghosts of victims sixteen through nineteen; pinning them down with the rare Swords of Obediance. They make it to the end, but Henry wasn't fast enough to prevent Eileen from walking towards the machine in the bloodpool, causing Walter to claim victim twenty. Henry kills the monster and Walter, just as the older apparition reaches up, saying 'Mom...' He dies, leaving Henry to himself. Even after death, Walter claimed his final victim, number twenty-one: Henry Towshend, the Reciever of Wisdom.

With these thoughts echoing through his mind, a small stream of tears dribbles out of his left eye in remorse. "Why me...?" whimpered Henry in his slumber. As he continued to snooze, he fails to hear the door open and close. Little Walter walks to Henry with the toy plane still in his hand, patting Townshend's right cheek to wake him. "Its supper time...Time to wake up," he said. "Can ghosts...Eat normal food like normal people?" asked Henry.

"My older self said that only you, and the both of us can manifest enough to eat, plus if needed to be seen by the living. Its supper time," answered Little Walter. "I don't feel hungry right now," said Henry.

"It'll make you feel better. Its time to wake up, Henry. No more laying in bed! No more laying in bed!" the child cheered, helping Henry out of bed. He really didn't feel hungry, but if its to make him feel better, he'll do it. The child happily guides Henry to the living room, spotting a plastic table setted up with the plates set and the older Walter putting a bit of classic Maccoroni and Cheese onto the plates. "Something smells good...What's for dinner?" asked Henry.

"Macaroni and Cheese. I made it myself. I'm glad that you got out of bed...We were worried about you," answered Walter. All three of the manifested ghosts sat down at the table and began to eat their dinner. Henry tried to find the strength to eat, but his emotions were still actting up. He didn't want to upset the older apparition of Walter, he did spend a good amount of time making dinner. "You haven't eatten all day...It'll help you if you try to eat something," said the older apparition of Walter. Henry knew that Walter was right. He takes a spoonful of Mac and Cheese and took a bite of his food. After swallowing his first spoonful of food, he soon continues eatting it.

The older Walter was glad that Henry was enjoying his dinner. For the rest of the night, they enjoyed their dinner and sat together like a family. Even though Henry was healing from what has transpired, there was still some lingering pain in his heart. Will the pain ever leave his heart for the better and for his new future as a phantom of South Ashfield Heights? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03104: Cradel of Forest**

_'Now hear the forest talking, insects and birds  
>Does the scent of soil and beast breath the life into the animal you hide<br>It's a great illusion one never knows When you think you're really alone  
>Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you'. <em>_~From SH4's 'Cradel of Forest'~_

The newly rising sun shined on the buildings of the ever busy town of Ashfield, including the abandoned apartment complex that was devoid of life, only the phantoms and the dead of those who lost their souls to the monsters inside; created by a madman who hunted his victims for the completion of his '21 Sacrements'. Nestled within his own bed in Room 302, the newly made phantom; Henry Townshend, rested with a good nights sleep. His mind was tortured with nightmares, hauntings of the past events that occured during the time he was alive and human. Startled by the reocurring nightmare of Eileen's death, he wakes up in a jolt, gripping the covers like it was for dear life.

A scream echoed the door closed room, frightened of what the dream had showed him. Henry grabs hold of the pillow that his head laid on, hugging it for comfort. He gave a few shudders and whimpers, trying to settle down before either one of Walter's apparitions came in and cause a bigger scene than it is now. "It should of been me...It should've been me instead of her," Henry said to himself. Within a few more minutes, he heard a pair of heavy footsteps rushing to the bedroom, with a voice of a older man calling out to Henry, "Henry!" The door then is shoved forward, revealing the older apparition of Walter on the otherside.

He rushes to Henry, worried sick, "I heard you screaming. What happened? What's wrong?" "What's wrong? You should've killed me instead of her. You should've made me walk to that machine instead of Eileen! It should've killed me! It should've killed me!" Henry answered, becoming upset almost immediately. Walter takes hold of Henry as he swung his arms in a frenzy, trying to calm him down from his nightmare. Henry continued crying as the older Walter held him in his arms, calming him as best as he could.

"It was just a dream...It was just a dream. Its nothing to fuss over," said Walter, holding Henry to comfort him. As the two sat on the bed, the younger apparition enters the room, worried about what was transpiring. "What happened? What's wrong?" the child asked.

"He just had a bad dream. He's okay," the older apparition responded. The three stayed in the room together, just enough for Henry to calm down from the familiar vision he just had. Fifteen minutes pass and things began to settle for the day, but the traumas of the past was still haunting Henry like it was yesterday. As the day progressed, Henry tried to press the nightmare and the events leading to his death out of his mind, distracting himself by watching T.V. On the floor near the couch, Little Walter begins to make a paper airplane, hoping to cheer Townshend from his ailment of depression. With a careful swing and good aiming, Little Walter lets the plane fly towards the occupant of the couch.

The plane glides towards Henry, poking him in the side as the plane falls right next to him. "Huh? What the?" Henry said to himself, looking towards what had poked him. The paper plane sat where it landed undisturbed. Townshend looked towards the child, giggling from what had transpired. Then, at long last since discovering that he was brought back as a ghost; a smile appears on Henry's face. It seems there was still some humanity left in Henry's heart. He heads down to the child and begins to tickle him, actually playing with him, laughing alongside Little Walter. The two fall to the floor in complete laughter, playing like a parent with a child.

Returning from some unknown task, the older Walter watches the scene with his own eyes, happy that there was still happiness in Henry's heart since all this happened. He continues to watch the scene, heading towards the kitchen to retrieve something from the fridge. The day soon turns to evening as the setting blood red sun pierced through the horizon, covering itself in a blanket of darkness for the mark of an arriving night. Walter gathers a few items and two bottles of drinks for some unknown occasion as both Henry and Walter's younger apparition sat on the floor, talking and playing with their imaginations. The older apparition finishes his task and carries a basket to the entrance of the laundry room. He then turns to Henry.

The younger apparition of the murderer taps Henry on the shoulder, letting him know that Walter was looking at him. Henry was told of this from the younger apparition, knowing that this was going to take place tonight. "Don't worry...I'll be alright," the child said, assuring that he would be fine by himself. Henry gives a hug to the child and got up to his feet, walking towards the older apparition. "Where are we going tonight? I'm bound in this complex, remember," said Henry.

"That is true, but you are never bound here in the Otherworlds," answered Walter, opening the laundry room door. Henry follows behind him in a calm fashion. They entered together as a pair, allowing Henry to see a familiar 'hole' in the wall. It was as big as the Halo of the Sun, even the rim around the hole was the same design as the symbol, but the center was replaced with a gapping hole to the Otherworlds. "Its still here?" asked Henry.

"It is...And it will always be here. Don't be afraid," answered Walter, taking hold of Henry's left hand. Townshend has been through this hole so many times, but it always caused a few moments of anxiety; wondering what was going to happen next as he enters and re-enters the hellish worlds on the otherside. While carrying the basket with him, Walter guides Henry into the hole to take him to one of the Otherworlds of Walter's memories. It felt like a warp, transporting the two through the smooth-made tunnel to the destination of a paticular Otherworld at the 'conjurer's' choosing. The warp was complete and the two finally arrive at their destination: the familiar forested terrain of the Forest World.

The bird's chirps echoed through the dark, nightened sky, as if it was like a rainforest. The street lamps, metal fences, wooden fences with candles on it near the 'Mother Stone', and a lone empty car were the only things in the Otherworld that were not part of the ecosystem. They passed through the area near Toluca Lake, one of the lakes that was in the area of Silent Hill. Immediately, Henry stops to admire the view; placing both his hands on the wooden railing that was strong enough to hold him up from falling into the lake. Walter soon joins him, looking out towards the lake. "I remember this place...During the time I was at the Wish House. I made this world through the Holy Assumption Ritual along with the others, from a memory I had within my own brain," said Walter.

Henry looks towards him, then said, "I remember coming here when I was alive...The veiw was so beautiful, so I took a picture of this scenery and putted it up in my room over my bed." The two stood there for a few more minutes, staring into the horizon; but then left the scene to their intended destination within the Forest World. Within a few more minutes of traveling through the trails, they make it to their true destination: The Wish House itself. Henry was in shock, he remembered that the orphanage burned down from a burning Jasper, victim seventeen. Surprisingly, the entire building was fixed up. "Before you woke up as a ghost, I took the time to rebuild the Wish House," explained Walter. Henry turns to face him in astonishment.

"I learned about the Descent of the Holy Mother here and the Holy Assumption. I was so determined to wake up 'Mother' then...But," Suddenly Walter became sad, thinking about something more deeply. A wave of regret, remorse, and sadness soon took over, "But now I realized...They lied to me. 'Mother' was awake the whole time, but the one thing I woke up was the Devil...And I killed those people and myself for nothing..Why does everyone hate me?" A small stream of tears begin to fall from Walter's eyes, turning to Henry in remorse.

"Do you hate me? I bet you do, I killed you...Oh, my Receiver of Wisdom, I remember that look of hate in your eyes when I told you that you died. After this, will you hate me? Hate me for murdering you and Miss Galvin?" Walter said, beginning to act like a child. "But it wasn't your fault...You're just confused, that's all. If my parents left me in 302 when I was just born, I'd be doing the same thing as you-" "But I killed you. You should be angry at me. I remembered how you reacted when me and my younger self got to you in Room 303. I killed you! I killed you!" Walter said, interrupting Henry's sentence. The murderer continues to regress. Henry grabs hold of him and begins to calm him down, holding him in his arms. In silence, Walter stood still as Townshend held him, calming him with the aid of the sounds of the birds.

Henry slowly guides Walter to the door of the Wish House, moving slowly to keep up with one another. The two enter the orphanage, sitting near an altar stand where Henry first found the first part of the notes on the 21 Sacrements. He sets the basket down and retrieved the bottles of white wine, hoping it could help calm down Walter. He manages to open the bottle, pouring a small glass full for Sullivan. Walter, on the otherhand, was trying to keep it together. Echoes of his readings of the 21 Sacrements played into his head, causing him to clench his head with both hands.

_'The First Sign And God said, At the time of fullness, cleanse the world with my rage. Gather forth the White Oil, the Black Cup and the Blood of the Ten Sinners. Prepare for the Ritual of the Holy Assumption...'_

"Walter? Are you alright? Walter!" Henry said, realizing that Walter was about to go insane. The echoes continued to play inside Sullivan's head, _'The Third Sign And God said, Return to the Source through sin's Temptation. Under the Watchful eye of the demon, wander alone in the formless Chaos. Only then will the Four Atonements be in alignment. The Last Sign and God said, separate from the flesh too, she who is the Mother Reborn and he who is the Receiver of Wisdom...' _

"Get these voices out of my head!" screamed Walter. "Walter! Calm down, you're okay, you're okay...Here...Drink this," said Henry, handing Walter the glass of white wine. Henry helps Walter take a sip, casting a soothing effect on Sullivan as he continued to drink more.

"You're okay...I guess the roles have reversed, huh," said Henry. "The 21 Sacrements...Poisoned me. I just wanted to wake up 'Mother'...That's all I ever wanted," replied Sullivan as he tried to recollect himself.

"You're still believing 302 is your 'Mother' this whole time?...Well, maybe there's a reason to all this," said Henry. " 'Mother' would never abandon me...Even if it is just a room, 'Mother' will always be with me," answered Walter.

"Just like being connected by a magic cord. Right?" said Henry. Walter gave a small chuckle, "Yes, that is right."

"Will they find out? Will they find out that the body they found in Room 302 is really me?" asked Henry. "I know its you and yes, they will find out very soon," answered Walter. Henry lowers his head to face the ground, a small stream of tears dribbled down to his left cheek; allowing alittle sadness to take over. While sitting right next to the murderer; he whispers out, 'Mom'. it was only loud enough for the both of them to hear. Walter heard this and turned to face Henry, hoping he could make him happy again like earlier, even though it was his younger apparition that cheered him up. Walter reaches to the opened bottle of White Wine and poured another glass. To help Henry settle down, Walter hands the glass to Henry.

Townshend grabs the glass and takes a sip, soothing him with its effect. As Henry took another sip of the wine, he noticed that Walter was looking at him. "What's wrong?" asked Henry. The murderer gave a soft giggle; then replied, "Its nothing to worry about...But its just...I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you." Henry takes in that response; then suddenly a question was nagging in his brain.

"Walter...I want to know. Why me, why did all those things have to end up killing me?" asked Henry. "Because you were chosen. Do you remember seeing the spirit of the journalist, Joesph? He was the Giver of Wisdom. He told all that was transpiring and what happened in the past. He did what his role was and made you the 'Reciever of Wisdom'. Henry...I have something to tell you, something that sounds more like a confession than anything else," answered Walter.

"Joesph was the Giver of Wisdom?...Now it all makes sense. What is it? What is it that you want to tell me?" said Henry. "Joesph knew that whoever moved into Room 302 would be victim 21, but during the time the room was normal to you and you could get out easily...I have been watching you," answered Walter.

"Watching me?" asked Henry. "I have always returned back to this complex to try to see 'Mother', but the other people would always shoo me away. When you moved in, something about you distracted me from my task. I really didn't want to kill you, Henry..I really didn't, but I knew if I ever wanted a chance to wake 'Mother', I had to complete the 21 Sacrements. I never wanted to kill you...But since you became the 'Reciever of Wisdom', I had to. I bet you hate me for this, I know you do. Maybe if I hadn't existed, this wouldn't have happened," said Walter. Henry took in all the details, but he didn't feel angry nor hatred towards the murderer, instead he felt sadness and remorse. From what he learned about the serial killer through the news reports and Joesph, it was understandable of why Walter had to do this.

Henry leans into the murderer and sat there, til the sound of rain pierced through the silence. With each pitter patter of the raindrops on the wooden roof, the two reacted to the sound as a welcoming distraction. "Can you hear that? I bet its raining because 'Mother' is crying...For us," whispered Henry, suddenly calling his own apartment room ''Mother''. He soon gets up from the wooden floor and heads to the door, preparing to embrace the rain that now transformed from a drizzle to a downpour. "Henry?" asked Walter, wondering where Henry was going. He soon looks through the window, spotting Townshend standing in the rain. With eyes closed, Henry felt each raindrop on his face and clothed body. He soon begins to twirl in the rain, listening to the rain's song from the sky.

Walter soon exits the Wish House, joining the downpour as he curiously watches Henry twirl in the rain, eyes closed as he felt each raindrop. Henry stops twirling, sensing Walter's presence. Eyes open, he turns to him, "Can you hear 'Mother' crying? I made her upset. I bet she doesn't want me anymore. Why did she bring me back? Why did she?" "Because 'Mother' loves those she chooses, even you. Please don't be upset, it makes me upset when you are," replied Walter, begining to cry. Henry also begins to cry, wondering if he'll ever be happy again.

"I'm never going to be happy again...Aren't I? Am I damned to be sad forever?" questioned Henry. "..Not if you try. Oh, Henry," replied the murderer. He walks towards Henry and embraces in a hug, holding him in his arms as if to not let go. The two stood in the rain as they hugged each other. As the two continued, Henry began to tense a bit, but he didn't let go of Walter.

"I'm sorry I killed you...I'm sorry," Henry said in a whisper, crying even more. He begins to fall to the cement blocked pathway to the Wish House, still holding onto Walter. The murderer moves down to the ground as well, comforting Henry. "Don't cry, Henry...Don't cry, my Reciever of Wisdom. Everything will be alright, everything will be much better," the murderer said to Henry, "Don't worry...You had to defend yourself somehow...It wasn't your fault."

"Why? Why were you watching me?...I want to know," asked Henry. "Why? I can tell you why," Walter chuckled. Henry expected the serial killer to say why he had been watching him before the events of being trapped within 302, but the ghost brushed away a few stray wet strands of brown hair, leaning down to his face for some reason. Henry was begining to panic, but as he was about to get up, Walter held him in place. He leans further down to Townshend's head, til the murderer embraced in a simple kiss, causing Henry to open his eyes with shock. This feeling only lasted for a second, immediately replacing this emotion with the feeling of love. Townshend responds by wrapping his arms around Walter's neck, hanging onto him for dear life.

The two held their embrace for a few more mintues; til they broke for air under the shower of rain. Henry soon lays his head on the murderer's chest, resting with the soothing sound of the blonde's heartbeat as his only lullaby. After a few more minutes pass, the two head back inside the Wish House from the continuing rainfall. As they entered, Henry went upstairs to the second floor of the Orphanage; allowing Walter to dry off and comb out his semi-messy long blonde hair. During the couple minutes he dried himself off, Walter suddenly realized why Henry went upstairs to dry off. With a non-malevolent smile, he too heads upstairs to the Reciever of Wisdom's side. Upstairs, Henry removes his long sleeved overshirt\jacket and his short sleeved white shirt in front of the mirror; examining his appearance.

As he looks at his own reflection, Townshend saw a bit of sadness in his hazel eyes. The numbers '21121' was still on his neck, now a scar through the process of healing. Thinking of what Walter had said to him, a set of new feelings and emotions soon surface through his saddened exterior: Affection, remorse, love, and completetion. As if sensing an imaginary ache in his left shoulder, Henry reaches to his shoulder with his right hand and begins to massage it. Slowly and tenderly, Henry continued to massage his shoulder; causing a few sensations in the process. He soon drops his hand down to his waist, staring deeply into the mirror. Henry turned his head to the right for only a few seconds; then returned to gaze at the mirror, but soon gets an unexpected guest right behind him. With his trenchcoat\jacket and black shirt off, Walter joins Henry in an embrace.

Hugging infront of the mirror, Henry leaned into the serial killer's left shoulder as he closed his eyes, allowing his body to do what it intended. Sensing the Reciever of Wisdom's submission, the murderer lowers his head to the right side of Henry's neck; nuzzling it with a few nips and kisses. Henry submitted to this, giving out a few mews as his breathing began to deepen and quicken. This is what his body wanted, to feel something it never felt before: Love. As if on its own accord, Townshend's right arm and hand lifted to Walter's head; keeping him close. Just as Henry was enjoying this, Walter lifts his head up to face him. He walks infront of his twenty-first victim, peering into his hazel eyes as he carefully backs him slowly into the wooden wall. "Walter...What are you doing?" asked Henry. His answer soon came when the serial killer embraced in another kiss.

At last, Henry understood and allowed Sullivan to continue. The kiss soon becomes heated as Townshend backs into the wooden wall, wrapping his arms around his killer's neck. His body was aching for happiness, it ached for longing that in his lonely afterlife there would be at least someone that wouldn't leave him alone. The kisses soon become quick paced, intensifying their emotions for each other. Pinned to the wall, Henry flung his arms into the wall, causing both he and Walter to slide down the wall to the floor; peppering each other with affection. "My body..Is aching for longing," panted Townshend, returning back the many kisses he was recieving, "Please...Take my pain away." Walter heard this and stopped the ministrations. Responding to the Reciever's plea, the Assumption lays him down onto the floor flat on his back, towering over him. Walter also grabs a spare blanket within the room he brought, covering the both of them up for the upcoming events.

Embracing into a deep kiss, drunkening the Reciever of Wisdom with love; the murderer finishes undressing his final victim by removing his shoes and jeans. With Townshend as bare as can be, Walter took the time to admire the brunette below him. Under the serial killer's gaze, Henry blushed a color of lobster red. "You're embarassing me," he giggled, embarassed for only a moment. The murderer then removes the final articles of his clothes, now at the exact same level as his victim below him. They covered up for the event, laying side by side in an embrace. The Assumption nuzzles the right side of the Reciever of Wisdom's neck, arousing him further for the main event. As Sullivan nuzzled Henry, he carefully and gently got onto him; moving his kisses and nips moved from his neck to his lips. Under the curtain of long blonde hair, the two explored one another slowly as they delved into each other like a pair of lovesick lovers.

Within a few more minutes, the two broke for air. The blonde soon trails his nips and kisses down from the brunette's lips to his chest and abdomen, drunkening the Reciever of Wisdom a bit further. The brunette's breathing becomes deeper and shakey, arching his head back as the tender kisses and nips continued to be recieved from the blonde above him. The lights within the Wish House went out, surrounding the two in darkness as the downpour turned into a thunderstorm. This didn't stop the two at all, they continued on like there was nothing in the world to stop them, not even a stupid storm outside. Small whimpers and moans escapes from Townshend's throat as the pleasure began to build within a few minutes time. The murderer rises back up to his twenty-first victim, nibbling a bit on his chest. With some time passed, the sensations from different pleasure zones increased with pleasing results, causing Henry to arch his head back and giving out a few low moans out of his mouth.

Within a minute, the Reciever of Wisdom returns some of the affections back at his killer, running his hands through the blonde's hair as they embraced in another round of intense kissing. Ten more minutes passed and now the main event was about to begin. Quivering through the affections and touches of his murderer, Townshend's breathing quickened as Sullivan situated him onto his side in a type of kneeling\laying position for penetration. Knowing that this was the Reciever of Wisdom's first time in this kind of activity, the Assumption distracts him by massaging his abdomen and right thigh. A few drops of tears leaked from Henry's hazel eyes, as if he was happy that his pain was going to be taken away and was a bit nervous about what was about to transpire. Responding to this, Walter uses his right hand and wipes away the tears. "Don't cry, Henry. There's no need to cry. It makes me sad when you cry," said Sullivan. Henry cuddles up to his murderer, encasing himself in their combined body heat.

Within a few more seconds, the blonde enters the brunette with ease and caution. Henry hisses in pain for a bit, then soon melts to it and bobbed to his mate behind him as he entered him; piercing his barrier with acceptance. In a love induced trance, the brunette slowly moves onto his front as the blonde above gave slow, easy thrusts. With each thrust, slow and steady with control; Henry gave a sharp breath of 'ha', followed by a 'mmm'. "Oh, god...Oh, god...Oh, god please!" groaned Townshend, gripping the floor as the thrusts were beginning to pick up in speed and intensity. The Assumption begins to lose control, thrusting into the Reciever of Wisdom with a bit more force and lust; but not enough to hurt him. Without the brunette's knowledge, the blonde reaches down to stroke his mate's neglected length; timing it with the thrusts as they picked up in speed. Within a few more minutes, Henry's breathing becomes quickened and harder, accompanied with a loud, whimper-like 'ha' with each speed induced thrust. "Oh god please...Don't stop!" he cried out, fully enveloped in escatsy.

The coil inside Townshend began to tighten even more as the thrusts continued, but within just a few more minutes; the coil finally gives out and releases all the tension it builded up. Seeing stars and a white flash of light in his vision, the brunette gives out a scream, shouting out his mate's name as he sprayed out his seed onto the wooden floor and the blonde's hand. The Assumption shudders out a loud groan as he released his seed into his Reciever, giving a brief shudder and falling ontop of him. This caused Henry to fall flat on his stomach with a thud. He soon turns to Walter and asked the most common question of all, "What the hell?" "I'm sorry...Its just that I used all the strength I could without hurting you," said Walter. The brunette gives a chuckle and the two fell onto their left side. The blonde quickly removes himself from his mate and laid right behind him, holding Townshend with his available arm around the brunette's waist. For a minute, they laid there in silence; til a clash of lightning flashes outside through the window. Suddenly, the roar of thunder shakes the Orphanage with little intensity, but this causes Townshend to turn around and hug up to Walter.

"Its just thunder, Henry...It'll pass, don't worry," said Walter. Henry soon settled down as the two covered up for the rest of the night, falling asleep through the storm til morning comes. The murdered and the murderer, laying side by side during the storm together; waiting til morning that will signal the upcoming return to where the Reciever of Wisdom was slaughtered. To the room that once confined him...Back to Room 302 where Little Walter was waiting for their return from their tryst together at the Wish House.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Whoops, I guess I forgot. There's five songs, not four. I forgot to say that in Chapter 1...Gah! I selected the four already and that's that. I hope you're liking this fic, because this is the final chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 04104: Epilogue\ Back to the Room of Angel**

_' So sleep, in your only memory and weep, my dearest mother..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, Goodbye. It was always you that I despised._

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, Goodbye.'_ ~ From SH4's 'Room of Angel'

The sun rose from the dark blanket of night like a blood red orange disc, piercing its light through the dark cloud-like blanket that once covered it. The entire Appartment building was in complete silence, even the phantoms inside were as quiet as the dead. Inside Room 302's bedroom, Little Walter slept in peace, covered up under the blankets of Henry's own bed. The child slumbers a bit more as he unconsciously stirs; til a sound of a door opening awakens him from his slumber. Little Walter woke up in a daze, wondering if he really did hear a door open. Thinking that it was just in his head, the boy lays back down to rest some more. He slept for a few more minutes, but he fails to acknowledge the bedroom door opening. Walking into the room, Henry heads towards the bed to check on the child that was slumbering in it. He quietly laid right behind him in a type of side kneeling\laying position, watching him. Henry then lays down behind the child, slumbering a bit into a nap. Within a few more minutes, the Assumption peeks through the open door, spotting the two sleeping side by side.

Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly closes the door and heads towards the living room. Three hours pass and the older Walter looks up towards the clock, hanging on the wall near the T.V reading '1:15'. Inside the bedroom, the child begins to awaken. Little Walter stretches his arms in a big yawn, preparing to wake up from a nice deserved sleep. His little hands soon hit something from behind him, causing the child to wonder what was back there. Little Walter turns around to see what was right behind him, spotting a sleeping Henry laying on his side. The boy gets up onto his knees and lays his upper body on Townshend, chanting 'Get up, get up!' while tugging at his overshirt. Slowly waking up, Henry begins to smile as the child climbed on him to wake him up. Only half asleep, he opens his eyes and reaches towards the boy and pulls the child towards him like a waking parent. The two giggled and played, making enough noise for the older apparition of the murderer to overhear the racket in the bedroom. Knowing that the two are awake, Walter gets up from the couch and walks towards the bedroom to check on the two.

Walking in his normal slow pace, he reaches the room where his younger self and the Reciever of Wisdom were in. As he approached the door, the noises suddenly ceased. Curious, Walter opens the door quietly and peers into the room; noticing that both Little Walter and Henry were hiding under the covers. "Do you think my older self will find us?" the boy whispered. "Dunno...I think we're invisible," whispered Henry. Seeing this as a game, the murderer quietly made his way towards the bed and began to play along with it.

"Where did you go, Reciever? Where did you and my little self go?" Walter asked, playing along with the game. Little Walter begins to giggle. "Shhh," Henry quietly 'shhh'ed, hoping to make this game more exciting. Walter reaches towards the covers and pulls them away from the two hiding underneath, instantly revealing their location on the bed.

"There you are!" cheered Walter, beginning to tickle the both of them as he climbed into bed with them. "Ha hahahahahaha! You found us!" cheered the little boy. After the tickling match, the three laid in bed like a family as Walter held Henry into his arms. The room soon quiets down as the three wandered to the living room, allowing Walter to enter the kitchen area for a specific reason. Henry flips through the channels to watch something on the T.V. as he sat on the couch with the remote in his left hand. He soon flips to a channel that some cartoons were on. Hearing the cartoonic noises, the little boy rushes to the couch and sits right next to Henry to watch the show. Walter watches the scene with a smile, glad that Henry has finally found his missing humanity; even as a ghost. The two on the couch laughed at some of the scenes, watching the program interestly as the shows continued. As the day begins to turn into evening, Henry takes the time to look at a calander Walter putted up on the wall; realizing what today was. Today was suddenly the Reciever's birthday. At that realization, sadness began to creep back into Henry's heart.

Shedding a tear of sadness, he knew that this was going to be the loneliest birthday he ever had. Just as the sadness in his soul was reawakening, someone from behind him embraces him in a gentle hug. Walter must've sensed this and found a way to make him happy again. "Don't cry, my Reciever. I knew today would be a special day for you," he said to Henry, trying to revive the happiness that was once there before. "But Walter...I'm dead. Its just that...How am I going to celebrate my birthday if I'm nothing but a ghost? How is this going to be possible?" questioned Henry, shedding a few more tears.

"Anything is possible, my Henry," said Walter. He guides the Reciever of Wisdom towards the couch for a special surprise. Henry was so used to celebrating his birthday with his family, spending time with relatives; but this time was different to him. This time he was all alone with his murderer, trapped in Limbo that only 'Mother' will maintain for all eternity. He tried to wipe away the tears, working to bring back his newly recovered happiness. Sensing the Reciever's sadness, Little Walter rushes to the scene and began to cheer him up. "Don't open your eyes...He's got a surprise for you," the child said to Henry. The brunette took the advice and kept his eyes closed. What could it be? Is it a present? Is it something else? Only tuning in to sound, Henry soon hears a clatter of a dish placed on a surface. He's wondering what it could be; til the older apparition broke the silence.

"You can open your eyes now, Henry," said Walter. Henry opens his eyes slowly, wondering of what this surprise could be. Now more curious, Henry looks down to see what was on the foot desk. He gasps, shocked to see what it really was that was placed before him. On the small foot desk was a handmade frosted cake, decorated with twenty-nine candles for Henry's new age. It was a white cake, well made by delicate hands. "I made this for you. This is your day today, Henry," said Walter, sitting right next to Townshend. Henry couldn't believe it, his own murderer made him a birthday cake during his free time. Townshend tried to find the right words to say, but his speech began to stutter; just like before when he was beginning to become a bit shy. It wasn't Henry's fault, he has tendecies to stutter when nervous or a bit shy and embarassed.

"Y-you made this for m-me? Its...Its so beautiful," he stuttered out, finally breaking through. "Yes I did. I made it especially for you," said the murderer, grabbing a cutting knife to cut a piece of cake for Townshend. As always during a birthday; the one that is having this birthday cake always gets the first piece. Next; Walter cutted a second piece for himself; then another for his younger self. With a fork, Henry took a piece of the cake and takes a bite of it. He didn't know if it will taste good, bad, or something else. After a few moments of silence, Townshend gives his results about the taste of the cake.

"This cake is the best cake I have ever tasted in my life," Henry awed. Little Walter agreed as well. This made the older apparition very happy, he did spend alot of his spare time making this delicious cake for Henry. The trio continued to eat the cake, til each one of them got full and decided to save the rest for a much later time. With the darkening sky of evening transforming into night, Henry walked through the empty halls of the now abandoned building. So much time has passed since his entrapment within Room 302 and it seemed that the once people filled complex has now become a barren death cage for the phantoms to remain; even phantoms like Henry himself and Walter Sullivan. 'This place is barren of life...We are the only ones here. What happened to me?' Henry thought to himself. He became a bit confused, wondering of what his life was worth before his entrapment.

'Maybe...If I survived this, along with Eileen...I could've done better. But now we're dead and...I don't know what to do anymore,' Henry thought. He soon succumbs to his sadness, becoming one with it while the two Walters weren't nearby. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he fell onto his knees in remorse. At long last, he could let out that sadness; letting it flow til there was nothing left. For only a couple hours, his tears of remorse continued to flow, til he suddenly fell asleep on the hallway's floor as the tears lulled him to sleep from his held back sadness from all that happened during the time that Room 302 confined him inside its prison walls. Henry laid on his side for fifteen minutes, huffing in sadness as he slept to himself. He gave a small 'mmph' in his sleep, til suddenly a pair of arms held him in place like a mother holding a child in her arms to comfort them. Quietly and carefully, the Assumption picks up his Reciever and carries him back to their room. Sensing that he was being carried, Henry wakes up for only a moment; muttering out, 'Eileen...' In response, Walter stops for a minute and looks down at Henry, nuzzling his head to calm him.

Henry closes his eyes, just enough to think in his slumber. 'No...Eileen doesn't wear a blue jacket...Walter does. I must be imagining things again,' thought Henry. The two continued onward to Room 302, allowing Henry some time time to nap on the way. Henry rested for a while longer, til he felt that he was laying down on something soft. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look around, realizing that he was back in his bedroom, all fixed up and the pictures hung up on the walls as if it was Henry's own appartment room from before. The entire room was back to normal, rust free and not possessed by a conjurer's ghost. He soon sits up under the covers, wondering if he will ever get well from this lament of his loss of life. He begins to hear the radio play, wondering if the news was playing its rounds of information for the day. Out in the living room, the two apparitions listened to the radio as the news played. They begin to hear a door open, accompanied by footsteps heading towards the living room. They turned to Henry, wondering if he was feeling any better. "I'm sorry...Its just that I needed some time to myself. I didn't mean to scare you," said Henry.

"We understand. You're just going through a rough time, that's all," replied Walter. "Its just...I thought it would of been a good idea...Just to let all my emotions go. Something a therapist would say," said Henry. The three sat on the sofa as the radio continued to play; til the next segment of the news began.

"This just in, the mysterious victim in Room 302 that the police and the superintendent found a few days ago has now been identified," the newswoman said. "Are you sure? This could upset you more," Walter asked, concerned for Henry's well being. "I want to know...Is it me, or is it someone else that looks like me? I want to know," said Henry. They continued to listen, even while the Assumption held onto the Reciever's right hand.

"The M.E at the morgue as of today has now identified the remains of the murder victim in Room 302 of South Ashfield Heights. To everyone's shock and fear, the body has been identified as the room's occupant...Henry Townshend. We knew from the beginning that this was Mr. Townshend and now the police have enough to begin pursuing the killer who had done this," said the newswoman on the radio. Henry knew that this was going to happen; but what he did next surprised his murderer. As the radio continued to play, Henry began to chuckle to himself; then began to lightly laugh. Walter couldn't understand, has his Reciever of Wisdom gone crazy? "My Reciever...Why are you laughing?" asked Walter.

"They aren't going to find out who killed me, because I know something that they don't. My murderer is a ghost who has already died. No traces, no forced entry, nothing...How can anyone prosecute a ghost?" said Henry, "Their case isn't going to be very good. How can anyone prosecute a ghost that is already dead?" This caused Sullivan to smile. Suddenly, Henry begins to cackle; falling to the floor on his back as he laughed. "They aren't going to have a case! Because the killer is dead already! Bwah hahahaha! Hahaha! Ha..Oh how funny this will be! Oh ho ho ho!" cackled Henry. Little Walter joins in on the laughter, lightly tackling the Reciever of Wisdom as they played. They settled down for the rest of the night, going to bed as a family of three or four, but two hours later as they slept in peace; the door to Room 302 is shoved open. On the otherside, a common thief makes his way through the hallway to the living room. With no disregard, he knocks over a lamp, causing enough noise to awaken the phantoms inside Henry's room. Henry was the first to awaken, wondering what the noise was.

"What was that?" asked Walter. "I'll go check it out. Stay here with Little Walter, okay?" said Henry. Walter stayed with his younger self, making sure that he was safe. Not hearing the door open, the thief eyed one of the pictures that Henry took with a camera. "Who's gonna care? The hermit that took this photo is long dead. Nice," the thief said. Unknowningly, Henry was right next to him but could not be seen. Upon hearing this, rage fumed through Henry's mind of what the thief said about him. Manifested enough to be seen by human eyes, Henry roars out in rage.

"How dare you!" roared Henry. The thief heard Henry's voice and turned to face him, dropping the picture onto the floor with panic. The thief falls to the floor in complete shock, staring face to face with the Reciever of Wisdom. "How dare you call me that! Of all people, coming into MY room stealing MY things...From Me?" growled a furious Henry. Crawling away in fear, the thief tried to get away from the angered phantom. This only agrivated Townshend more.

"Don't you turn your back on me! I'm talking to you!" screamed Henry. "Dude...Yo-you're dead!..How?" whimpered the thief. He soon begins to feel a pounding headache and heart palpatations from Henry's ghost-like aura. Rage still consumed Henry, but then something pops into Henry's head: If he kills the thief now...No one is going to go after him because he's a ghost and if Walter got away with the remainder of the 21 Sacrements as a ghost, so can he.

"Yes...I am dead...I was murdered by Walter Sullivan. The '11121' man that killed the first ten victims before his death. He came back as a ghost and finished the job, including me. I am the Reciever of Wisdon," said Henry, hoping to cause some fear into the thief that tried to steal from him. He continues on, hoping that his aura was causing some damage. It always affected him when he was alive; while near the ghosts that tried to kill him, "Do you see the numbers on my neck? Do you? '21121'! I am the Reciever of Wisdom, the final sign. I won't let you steal from me and I won't let you leave here...Alive. I will send a message to all those thieves and anyone that steals from this very room through your flesh...No one..Will not get away of stealing from me!" The thief knew that he had to get away from Henry if he wanted to live, so he gets back onto his feet and makes a dash towards the door without his prize. Just as he was about to make it, the door automaticly closes; locking the theif in. "Let me out! Please! I won't come back here again, I swear!" screamed the thief.

"And the white sugar gently hides me," Henry sang to himself, picking up one of Walter's handguns and walked towards the thief with a crazy grin on his face, "Oh the sweet sugar saves me...Its the room that confines me...Confines me...Sweet sugar," His song soon ends, just as he grabbed hold of the thief's shirt collar and yanked him back into the living room. "If my aura won't kill you...I will," said Henry.

"No! I swear it!-" "Shut the hell up! No one cares about you..And no one but my parents care about me, except for my murderer. Who even cares about you, anyway? No one steals from us! No one! I will get my message out, even if I'm already dead. Farewell and good riddance," said Henry. Inside the bedroom, Walter held onto his younger self as the thief gave out one final shriek; then a set of multiple gunshots pierced through the silence, scaring the younger apparition of Walter as he held onto his older self for safety. Little Walter jumps as his older self held him, covering his ears from the gunshots. A total of more than six gunshots rang out in the silence, til it all stopped. "Did the noise stop? Are we okay?" asked Little Walter.

"I'll go check it out," said Walter. He gets out of bed in a hurry, wondering if Henry was alright out in the living room. Walter opens the door and proceedes out to Townshend's location, a bit worried and in haste to help Henry fend off the intruder. "Henry! Are you alright? Henry?" asked Walter, but what he saw next surprised him beyond anything he has witnessed in life. In the murderer's line of vision was Henry, holding one of Walter's handguns, aiming at the thief. Sprays of high velocity blood was splattered on Henry's clothes, even his face and jeans. Just ahead was the thief, sprawled out dead with a total of twelve to thirteen gunshots riddled through his body. Townshend had just taken his first life and knows that no one will catch him; because he is just like Walter: Dead.

"Henry...You killed him," said Walter, breaking out in a wicked grin, "I never knew that you was capable of killing." "He pissed me off. No one will ever steal from here again. I will make sure of it...Do you have a knife, or a scapel?" asked Henry. Walter reaches into his trenchcoat and brings out a switchblade knife, coated with dry blood from his previous victims. Henry grabs hold of it with tender care, keeping his hand in place as if the two were holding hands symbollicly.

"I will get my message out. No one will ever bother us again. Will you help me?" said Henry, giving a soft smile towards his killer with affection. Walter gives a nod and the two headed towards the body, carving their message onto the theif's bare torso that will soon become the ultimate warning for all to uphold: Steal from Room 302, you will end up dead like this man. The rising sun rises from the horizon in its blood red color, shining down on the busy people of Ashfield as they drove off to work. The phantoms occupying Room 302 were also waking up early, but Henry was up before the two Walters; waiting til the news started for a peculiar reason. Finally reading one of his books he never touched during his time alive, Henry waited patiently til the news came on from the endless music the radio played. The first to arrive to the living room was Little Walter, who made a happy dash to Henry as he began to huggle him. Henry putted the book down to the side and leaned down to pick him up, joining in on the huggling that was taking place. Walter was the last to arrive, wondering why Henry was the first to wake up this early.

"You're up early today, Henry. What is the occassion, my Reciever?" asked the murderer. "Waiting for the morning news...I want to know if our message was sent as perfectly as I thought it will be. Don't worry, my Assumption, you will recieve half of the rewards," said Henry, holding Little Walter in his arms.

"I know, Henry...I'm not worried," said Walter, knowing that he would get the same rewards as Henry. "If they get the message...Will they leave us alone?" asked Little Walter.

"They will. If they don't, well...Me and your older self will deal with them," replied Henry. The child cuddled up to Henry as Walter headed towards the couch to sit with them. Together as a small family, they listened to the rest of the music. At the end, the news comes on with a good cue. The long anticipation was over, just as the newsman relayed the news to the people of Ashfield. "Today is going to be another beautiful day with no chances of rain with sunny blue skies, but some of the people are on alert from what was discovered last night past midnight near the alley's entrance on 12th street and Brodrick," said the newsman.

"Here it is," said Walter, turning up the radio. "Past midnight last night, a few bystanders had discovered a body near an alleyway's entrance of a half naked male that appears to be a thief robbing the wrong place at the wrong time. Enough kidding of this matter. No one knows who the victim is but just as the police arrived to the scene, they discovered that there was a type of note carved into his skin by what they are claiming to be a knife used in this carving. More details will be in as soon as the police and the M.E update on the facts obtained," said the newsman. Just as he finished, the newswoman recieves the update on the body case and reports it to all the audience listening.

"Speaking of updates...This just in, we have the updates on the body discovered on 12th and Brodrick. The M.E and the police have finally read the carvings on the body and deciphered of what they say. According to them, it seems to be a type of warning. According to the police chief, the carvings read: 'If you are reading this, this man is already dead and beyond saving. I am the Reciever of Wisdom from South Ashfield Heights, inside Room 302. I want to warn you all that try to enter my room and attempt to take my possesions. If I find out that you stole something from me, I or the Assumption will hunt you down and haunt you or kill you on the spot. Leave us alone and do not come to South Ashfield Heights! I have spoken my warning and I hope you take it seriously, cause I'm not screwing around. -21121-'. What the police are trying to figure out is who is this 'Reciever of Wisdom' and this 'Assumption'? Do they have any connections to the Walter Sullivan Cases that have caused this town so much terror? Until then, stay safe and make sure to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," said the newswoman.

"Speaking of which...Could this be connected to Room 302? Not only there are carvings on the body, this thief must've met his end by a handgun as his true cause of death," the newsman said to his co-anchor. After a moment of silence, Henry got up as he continued to hold Little Walter, glad that his message was sent. "Everyone has finally heard our message. I hope they take it to heart, beacause I don't want any more lives taken because of their arrogance. All I want is for them to leave us alone so that they don't suffer the same fate," said Henry, just as the younger appartion of the murderer had his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Today is a glorious day!" cheered Walter. The three stayed out in the living room til all the news was delivered, returning back to the whole routine they had begun. As evening began to form, Henry read a bit more from his book as Little Walter sat near him while watching T.V. Returning from one of the Otherworlds, Walter exits the laundry room and heads towards Henry and his younger self. "My Reciever...I have something for you. I forgot to give this to you on your birthday, but I know that the timing is right," said Walter. Henry looks up to Walter in confusion, wondering of what it could be that Walter wanted to give him.

"What is it? What is it, Walter?" asked Henry. The Assumption reaches into his pocket of his coat, pulling out a golden ring with the engravings of '21121' on the front and '11121' on the back outer band. He presents it to Henry, earning a gasp from the Reciever of Wisdom. "My Reciever of Wisdom...I present this to you, as a token of our love. No matter what happens, we will always be together...To protect Mother and live our otherworldly lives together with nothing to seperate us," said Walter, holding Henry's left hand with affection. Tears of happiness began to flow from the brunette's eyes.

"I know that you are still angry for me murdering you and Miss Galvin, but what could I do? I would do anything to wake 'Mother'. I was hoping you haven't moved into Room 302, because for a long while of watching; you was just too innocent to be sacrificed. I never wanted to hurt you, but I had no choice. Henry...Will there be a day that I can be happy again?" said Walter, confessing his emotions to Townshend. "Walter...If I was you, abandoned in this room and was told of where I came from; I would've done the exact same thing as you. It wasn't your fault, it was the world that letted you down. If the 21 Sacrements was the only thing that would've awoken my 'Mother'...If I had to kill 21 people, so be it. Maybe I should've letted you kill me, but why I fought you is still in question," said Henry, confessing his own feelings to his murderer, "We can't let those people out there hurt 'Mother'. They might try to tear this place down...We have to protect 'Her' from them." As soon as Henry finished, he soon huggles up to Walter, holding onto his coat for comfort. He still held the murderer's hand with the ring, with understanding and love. A smile soon emerges from the brunette's face, allowing the engravings on the ring to touch his phantom-like skin.

"I am sorry that I tried to hurt you...I was so clouded with rage that I couldn't control myself, but not anymore. Yes, I accept this token of our love and I will make sure that I won't hurt you ever again. We will do whatever we can to make sure 'Mom' is safe, even if we have to kill. This is our home and any intruder will be dealt with whatever force is needed," said Henry. The two stood still for a moment, even while the little boy hugged both of their left and right leg. As Henry hugged up to his murderer, Walter takes the ring and places it on the Reciever's middle index finger, making Henry his one and only that both understood why he did the 21 Sacrements and felt pity for the blonde that was left abandoned in the very room they were in as a newborn. The blonde leans down to kiss the brunette's head, holding him in his arms like a pair of newlyweds. For the remainder of the day, the three sat together on the couch, watching the news and other shows from the T.V. While in mids of a show, Henry turns to Walter and said, "Maybe we should get a bigger T.V."

"We don't need a new T.V, Henry...Its fine the way it is," said Walter. Henry gives a nod and the three continued onward, watching the show as if nothing was going on. For the night, Little Walter played around at the Wish House in the Forest World, leaving the two back at Room 302 alone for a night as newlyweds. The boy explored a bit around the Forest World near the Wish House, to make sure that he stayed out of danger. Within the bedroom of Room 302, Walter and Henry spent the night together; beginning a round of wooing in the heat of the night. Only the shimmer of the golden ring was showing within the darkness of the night lit room, enveloping the two under the blanket of darkness. From anger and rage to remorse and sadness, Henry never took the time to fully understand Walter's motives of why he had to kill those people. Now able to fully understand his motives and envision these events through Walter's eyes, Henry knew that if he was Walter, he would've done the exact same thing. For the entire night, the two made love for the second time, finally able to move ahead in their new life after death.

**A\N: Heh, heh, heh...I couldn't help it when I made Townshend in this fic sing a segment of 'Tender Sugar' to himself before he killed his own first victim..If it was a bit stupid, sorry...If you don't like that part, its okay. I hope you enjoyed this fic and be sure to tell me what you think by reviewing. R&R PLZ. ;)**


End file.
